


Гордость, предубеждение и Ультрамарины

by littleclevercat



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleclevercat/pseuds/littleclevercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>автор: DarK</p>
    </blockquote>





	Гордость, предубеждение и Ультрамарины

**Author's Note:**

> автор: DarK

Для сестры Ирэны, Фамула Адванс Ордена Ключа, не впервой было принимать у себя необычных посетителей. Ее скромный по меркам Магна Макрагге Цивитас кабинет видел множество знатных жителей Ультрамара, ищущих ее совета в решении семейных проблем и организации матримониальных вопросов. Но сегодня дело касалось отнюдь не простых смертных, сколь бы высокородными они ни были, а одного из лучших сынов Ультрамара. Ангела Императора. Адептус Астартес.  
\- Сестра Каллиста, прошу тебя, присядь, - жестом пригласила свою гостью Ирэна. Голос ее звучал профессионально мягко и заботливо, отражая долгие семьдесят лет опыта и верной службы. - Я вижу, что ты взволнована и понимаю, что у тебя есть для этого причины. Расскажи мне, что тебя так беспокоит?  
Ее посетительница остановилась, прекратив ходить по кабинету из угла в угол и бросила короткий взгляд в окно, на виднеющуюся за городом крепость Геры. Она решительно подошла к столу Ирэны и села в кресло напротив, сжав сразу показавшиеся хрупкими подлокотники кресла руками, облаченными в латные перчатки.  
\- Меня беспокоит… - Каллиста запнулась на секунду и недовольно нахмурилась. - Легче сказать, что меня не беспокоит. Когда моя приоресса отправила меня на Макрагг, я предположила, что речь идет лишь о предварительном знакомстве с орденом Ультрамаринов. Я не ожидала, что меня здесь уже ждет…  
\- Супруг? - закончила ее мысль Ирэна, улыбнулась и подала Каллисте фарфоровую чашечку с рекафом. Каллиста машинально взяла ее и зарделась. - Девочка моя, сестре битвы не дано судить, когда и при каких обстоятельствах ей приведется выполнять обет священного брака. Этого не знаем даже мы, Фамулюс, мы лишь служим посредниками.  
\- Нет, я знаю о обете! - воскликнула Каллиста. – Я знаю о Сакратус Конубиум, я изучала его историю, как и все сестры битвы. Меня обескураживает то, что мой случай, судя по записям, выделяется среди остальных.  
\- Ты права, моя дорогая, обычно союз заключают те пары, что давно знают друг друга. Хотя ты ошибаешься, считая, что твой брак - исключение из правил, - Ирэна укоризненно взглянула на Каллисту поверх очков. Та выдержала ее взгляд и отпила рекафа. - Если посмотреть в общем, ты увидишь, что многие ордена широко используют свою привилегию выбирать своим боевым братьям спутниц, не спрашивая мнения самих сестер.  
\- Но мы говорим об Ультрамаринах, - возразила Каллиста, вернув чашку на столик, стоящий возле кресла Ирэны, - За всю историю обета они ни разу так не поступали. Союзы с ними всегда заключались по обоюдному согласию.  
Ирэна безмятежно улыбнулась.  
\- Брак по расчету тоже может быть счастливым, если расчет сделан правильно, - напомнила она.  
\- Разумеется, - согласилась Каллиста. - Однако этот расчет был сделан, как оказалось, в Либрариуме ордена. Вы же понимаете, сестра Ирэна, что это не та новость, от которой можно прийти в восторг.  
\- А, понимаю и даже в чем-то разделяю твои сомнения, - кивнула Ирэна. - Библиарии очень часто все… усложняют. Но заверяю тебя, что лорд Калгар все тщательно взвесил прежде чем принять решение, пусть даже оно было подсказано ему лордом Тигурием.  
Слова Ирэны не очень успокоили Каллисту. Она встала и снова зашагала по кабинету, хмурясь и покусывая нижнюю губу. Ирэна терпеливо ждала.  
\- Нас учат, что дар псайкеров - их же проклятие, - Каллиста говорила медленно, подбирая слова, словно хотела выразить свое сомнение наиболее дипломатичным способом. - Зачастую видения, что являются им, обманчивы, и они не всегда могут это понять. Даже лучшие из лучших не застрахованы от ошибки, - она остановилась и посмотрела на Ирэну. - Мне кажется, лорд Тигурий ошибся, посчитав, что я подойду капитану Сикарию.  
Ирэна удивленно подняла брови.  
\- Почему ты так думаешь, дорогая?  
\- Потому что это очевидно, что мы совершенно не подходим друг другу! - воскликнула Каллиста. Впервые за все время беседы она потеряла контроль за своими эмоциями и повысила голос.  
\- Разве? - Ирэна встала и развела руками, - Мне кажется, ты слишком строга к себе, девочка. Безусловно, мало найдется Астартес, способных сравнится в доблести с капитаном Сикарием, его не зря называют Героем Макрагга. Но и ты, моя дорогая, не так уж проста, как думаешь, - она подошла к Каллисте и ласково похлопала ее по руке. - Твоя приоресса очень хорошо о тебе отзывается, а таким послужным списком как твой гордилась бы сестра вдвое старше тебя. Я хоть и не отношусь к военному ордену, но все же кое-что в этом разумею.  
Каллиста тяжело вздохнула, сделала еще несколько шагов по комнате и замерла, снова разглядывая виднеющуюся в окне крепость Геры. Величественная крепость-монастырь сияла в закатном солнце белоснежными стенами и золочеными крышами.  
\- Меня смущает не его доблесть, сестра Ирэна, - сказала девушка, - а его гордость. Он невозможно высокомерен! Вы не видели, с каким выражением лица он приносил клятву союза. Как будто он мне… одолжение делает! - она возмущенно всплеснула руками. - Да он просто хам!  
Ирэна стояла, сложив руки на груди, наблюдая, как Каллиста дает волю своему возмущению, и согласно кивала, когда девушка перечисляла особо неприятные черты характера капитана Второй роты. Наконец, когда поток возмущения затих и Каллиста потерянно замолчала, Ирэна подошла и обняла ее.  
\- Каллиста, дитя мое. Наша жизнь - всегда испытание. Не бывает так, чтобы с нами всегда происходило приятное. Но жизнь такова, что мы никогда не знаем, когда она оборвется. Стоит ли тогда тратить ее на сожаления?  
Каллиста отстранилась, взглянула в глаза Ирэне и кивнула.  
\- Я понимаю, сестра, - она сглотнула и глубоко вздохнула. - Мне пора возвращаться в крепость.

Ветеран-сержант Ретий Даций, лидер командного подразделения “Львы Макрагга” и правая рука капитана Катона Сикария, уже которое время пребывал в недоумении и причиной этого был никто иной, как его командир, Катон Сикарий. Все началось несколько дней назад, когда перед всем орденом Ультрамаринов, собравшемся в почти полном составе под вечным взглядом примарха в Храме Жиллимана, капеллан Кассий связал священными узами Сакратос Конубиума капитана Сикария и сестру Каллисту из ордена Золотого Копья.  
Даций давно знал своего капитана и бесстрастное выражение лица, с которым Сикарий приносил клятву, его не обмануло. Было бы фантастическим преуменьшением считать, что капитана сюрприз неприятно удивил. Расставшись со свежеобретенной супругой сразу же после церемонии и перепоручив ее заботам сервов, капитан Сикарий немедленно отправился в одну из тренировочных арен, где провел более четырех часов, планомерно уничтожая тренировочных сервиторов. Даций и Львы Макрагга предусмотрительно заблокировали подходы к арене от посторонних, дабы возможные жертвы сервиторами и ограничились. Выпустив первый пар, Сикарий заперся в своем кабинете, пуская только ближайших соратников и с молчаливым бешенством игнорируя все вопросы о своем новом статусе.  
Астартес не нуждаются в отдыхе и за прошедшие дни капитан разобрал множество дел, накопившихся к этому моменту и требовавших его внимания. Даций заглядывал время от времени, чтобы проверить, не сменил ли капитан гнев на милость, а заодно чтобы он не сразу выгонял сервов, принесших ему обед. В один из заходов сержант заметил, что кроме документов на столе у Сикария лежат своды гражданских законов Макрагга и Талассара, с вложенными внутрь ножами для резки бумаги вместо закладок. Даций готов был поспорить на свою левую руку, что книги были заложены на разделах с законами, касающимися браков.  
От второй роты не укрылась глубина смятения капитана, хоть Львы Макрагга и старались поддержать дух товарищества, игнорируя вопросы и пресекая измышления. Среди боевых братьев поползли слухи. Дошло до того, что двое сержантов возрастом постарше встретились с Дацием и серьезно обсудили с ним сложившуюся ситуацию. В целом Даций был согласен с ними: капитан Сикарий чересчур категорично воспринял произошедшее. Долг Ультрамарина состоял не только в неустанной борьбе с врагами Империума, но и в подчинении приказам магистра ордена, каким бы необычными они ни были.  
Надо было срочно что-то делать.  
Приближался очередной полдень. Даций снова поднялся в одну из башен крепости Геры, где располагался кабинет Сикария. Перед запертыми дверьми кабинета уже переминался с ноги на ногу серв, державший в руках поднос с едой и вином и не решавшийся постучаться. Даций кивнул ему, забрал у него поднос и жестом велел возвращаться к другим обязанностям. Серв облегченно выдохнул и почти бегом удалился, а Даций, возвестив о себе стуком, отворил двери и вошел в кабинет.  
Атмосфера в кабинете заметно изменилась с тех пор как Даций был здесь последний раз. Тома с гражданскими законами исчезли, рабочие бумаги были аккуратно разложены по трем стопкам, писчие принадлежности аккуратно расставлены по местам. Сам Катон Сикарий, развернувшись в кресле, задумчиво смотрел в окно. И в отличие от прошлого раза, воздух не искрил от едва сдерживаемого раздражения.  
\- Брат-капитан? - осторожно обратился Даций, ставя поднос на стол.  
Сикарий оглянулся на него с отсутствующим выражением в глазах; мыслями он явно был где-то далеко. Даций снял с подноса блюдо с мясом и подвинул его к капитану.  
\- Время вечерней трапезы. В прошлый раз ты ее пропустил, - сержант откупорил бутыль талассарского вина, налил в кубок и пододвинул вслед за блюдом.  
Сикарий перевел взгляд на стол. Глубоко и как-то устало вздохнув, он помассировал ладонями голову и лицо. Несколько минут прошло в молчании: Сикарий ел мясо кусочек за кусочком, запивая вином, но явно не ощущая вкуса еды, продолжая думать о том же, что и перед приходом сержанта, и его взгляд в эти моменты терял фокусировку. Покончив с едой, Сикарий отодвинул поднос и поднял глаза на Дация.  
\- Я перегнул палку, верно, брат-сержант?  
Даций дипломатично пожал плечами.  
\- Не могу сказать, что повода у тебя нет, но да, перегнул.  
\- Это было очень… внезапно, - Сикарий откинулся в кресле, сжав ладонями подлокотники. - Это противоречит всем нашим обычаям и я не могу не удивляться решению лорда Калгара, даже зная, что он действует по совету нашего достопочтенного лорда-библиария. Я не ожидал, что такое решение примут за меня. Меня - Катона Сикария, Рыцаря-защитника Макрагга, Мастера Стражи, великого герцога Талассарского...  
\- Брат-капитан, - Даций осторожно прервал его на середине тирады.  
Сикарий прожег сержанта взглядом, но замолчал. Повисла пауза. Сикарий встал из-за стола и прошелся по кабинету, рассеяно потирая подбородок, уже начавший покрываться легкой щетиной. Даций знал, что капитан не приемлет любую небрежность в собственном внешнем виде, особенно в мирное время, и догадывался, что это тоже добавляет ему недовольства.  
\- Раз уж так случилось, что мне отдан такой приказ, я, разумеется, подчинюсь, - решительно объявил Сикарий.  
У Дация отлегло от души. Катон Сикарий перешел от уныния к тому, что получалось у него великолепно - разработке стратегии. Пусть и касалась она вовсе не сражения.  
\- Но этот вопрос не закрыт, - не менее решительно добавил капитан, - Я буду искать возможность обсудить с лордом Калгаром эту ситуацию. Нельзя допустить, чтобы она повторилась и обычай ордена изменился. Наши братья должны быть уверены, что связывают свою жизнь только с самыми достойными из сестринства.  
\- Брат-капитан, - в голосе Дация был едва слышимый укор. - Ты же ничего о не знаешь о сестре Каллисте. Она может быть как раз из достойных.  
Сикарий энергично хлопнул Дация по плечу.  
\- Не то, чтобы я сомневался в даре предвидения лорда Тигурия, но в таких вопросах надежнее полагаться на себя.  
\- Но все же, - не унимался сержант, - такого отношения она не заслуживает…  
Стук в дверь прервал его на полуслове. Сержант переглянулся с капитаном. Стук повторился вновь.  
\- Войдите! - недовольно рыкнул Сикарий.  
Дверь осторожно приоткрылась и в кабинет заглянула сестра Каллиста.  
\- О… - она увидела Дация и смутилась. - Прошу прощения, я не хотела помешать. Я зайду как-нибудь в другой раз.  
\- Не стоит извиняться, сестра Каллиста, вы нисколько не помешали, мы уже закончили наш разговор с капитаном, - поспешил сообщить Даций, направляясь к выходу и приглашая Каллисту пройти дальше в кабинет. - Уверен, капитан вас внимательно выслушает, - и под свирепый взгляд Сикария он аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь.

\- Капитан? - Каллиста коротко и решительно кивнула. За холодной вежливостью она старательно пыталась спрятать раздражение, вспыхнувшее при виде надменного супруга.  
\- Сестра? - капитан склонил голову в ответ. От него не укрылось то, как она прищурила глаза, словно не ожидала от Сикария подобного обращения. А может быть ей просто не понравился его тон? - Я рад, что ты пришла, - сказал он уже мягче, чтобы не выглядеть невежливым. Брак был, безусловно, неожиданный, но великий герцог Талассарский в последние несколько дней и так был слишком груб и несдержан. - Может быть, вина?  
\- Благодарю, но нет. Вопрос, с которым я пришла, слишком серьезен, чтобы обсуждать его иначе как на трезвую голову, - от Каллисты не укрылась внезапная перемена его настроения. - Я пришла поговорить о сложившейся ситуации, которая, я так полагаю, не устраивает вас.  
\- А тебя? - ни не секунду не смутившись спросил капитан, отметив про себя, что Каллиста продолжала сохранять дистанцию.  
\- Меня? - она дернула плечом. - Вы… Вы, безусловно, достойный кандидат в супруги и это честь для меня, но, признаюсь честно, при первой нашей встрече вы мне совершенно не понравились.  
\- Твоя честность подкупает, - Сикарий скупо улыбнулся и жестом указал на кресло. - Присядь.  
Она явно перехватила инициативу, что стало для капитана большим сюрпризом. Все эти дни он был слишком зол и слишком занят, как оказалось, совершенно ненужными вещами.  
Каллиста застала его врасплох совершенно неподготовленным к такому важному разговору и, что не менее неприятно - небритым. Проклятая сизая щетина не давала покоя капитану Сикарию, жалеющему о том, что в данный момент у него нет никакой возможности привести себя в надлежащий вид.  
Каллисте же, от взгляда которой не укрылась легкая небритость супруга, это показалось не только неожиданным, но и расслабляющим обстоятельством, так он выглядел чуточку менее официально, чем обычно. Она рассеяно подумала о том, что тембр его голоса очень приятен, особенно, когда в нем не сквозит раздражение и высокомерие.  
\- Ты очень меня обяжешь, если перестанешь обращаться к собственному мужу на “вы”, - капитан бросил беглый взгляд на поднос, так и оставшийся лежать на столе. Сегодня было слишком много непозволительной небрежности. - Итак, я готов тебя выслушать.  
Каллиста чувствовала его беспокойство, вызванное, к ее собственному удивлению, отнюдь не ее скромной персоной. Неужели его так заботил собственный внешний вид, или неубранный поднос с грязной посудой?  
\- Я хотела предложить тебе развод, - выпалила Каллиста и пригладила темно-русые локоны, которые почему-то именно сегодня не решилась собрать в привычный тугой узел. - Если, конечно, дистанционный брак тебя не устроит.  
Капитан Сикарий, один из лучших стратегов ордена, уже успел продумать самые разнообразные варианты развития событий, но к подобному заявлению все же оказался не готов. Он молча подошел к окну, в который раз уже оценив великолепный вид на долину Лапониса.  
\- Неужели настолько плохое впечатление? - медленно и задумчиво протянул он после долгой паузы  
\- Дело не в вас, то есть, не в тебе! - Каллиста хлопнула себя ладонями по коленям. - То есть и в тебе, конечно, тоже, но я не хочу быть обузой. Священный обет Сакратус Конубиум был задуман как искупительный, но те времена давно прошли. Кроме того, искупительным он был исключительно для сестер. Тебе ни к чему терпеть такие неудобства.  
\- Значит, настолько…  
\- Капитан, ты! - Каллиста вскочила. - Ты совсем меня не слушаешь?  
Сикарий обернулся и посмотрел на нее с какой-то странной тоской.  
\- Я бы мог расценить твое предложение как оскорбление, если бы не знал о последствиях такого решения. Развод. Вся тяжесть наказания падет на твои плечи. Неужели ты готова пойти на это только ради того, чтобы не встречаться с высокомерным капитаном Катоном Сикарием, твоим нынешним супругом?  
\- Еще не так давно ты штудировал гражданские кодексы в поисках решения нашего вопроса, - Каллиста поморщилась. - Откуда такие разительные перемены?  
Это все влияние Дация, или капитан действительно взглянул на Каллисту по-иному?..  
В тот день она говорила мало, как, впрочем, и он сам. Ни одного слова, помимо клятв, произносимых под взором Жиллимана, безмолвно взиравшего на происходящее из-за стазис-поля. Она стояла, как вкопанная и смотрела куда-то в сторону и даже руку подала так, словно рядом с ней стоял не прославленный капитан Сикарий, а какое-то отребье. Катон Сикарий, впрочем, и не старался разглядеть в ней ничего, что могло бы по-настоящему впечатлить его; он и так был возмущен до глубины души неожиданным приказом. Хотя в том, что она впечатлена, он почему-то не сомневался. Оказалось, он ошибался. Столкнувшись с тем, что славного имени, аристократического происхождения и высокого положения в ордене может быть недостаточно для того, чтобы жена начала испытывать к нему симпатию, Катон Сикарий задумался над тем, какие шаги следует предпринять для изменения сложившийся ситуации.  
\- Ты так и не ответил мне, - Каллиста подошла к капитану вплотную. - Все зависит только от тебя.  
\- А сама ты чего хочешь?  
\- Я хочу выполнить свой долг, - она резко сложила руки на груди.  
\- И только?  
\- Ты действительно думаешь, что я настолько бесчувственная? Думаешь, мне настолько все равно? Я не верю в то, что Ангелы Императора так резко поглупели, - щеки Каллисты вспыхнули.  
\- Сила Жиллимана! - воскликнул Сикарий, позабыв о том, что подобное открытое проявление эмоций для астартес его ранга выглядит смешно.  
\- Может быть, в твоих глазах я просто девочка с Калта…  
Сикарий изумленно изогнул бровь.  
\- Ну конечно же ты не знал, - Каллиста всплеснула руками и чтобы сосредоточиться начала ходить по кабинету туда-сюда. Обстановка здесь была далека от той роскоши, что она себе представляла. - Ты ничего обо мне не знал, но почему-то решил, что я тебе не подхожу.  
\- Так же, как и ты, - веско заметил капитан, который внимательно следил за тем, как она пытается обуздать свой гнев, жалея о том, что именно сейчас они оба были облачены в броню. Интересно, если бы он просто обнял ее, к примеру, то что бы почувствовал?  
Третий промах за один день. Катон Сикарий почти посрамлен в собственных глазах.  
\- Так же, как и я, - согласилась Каллиста. - Но у меня хотя бы были причины. Видел бы ты свое лицо во время произнесения клятвы.  
Катон Сикарий медленно опустился на колено и протянул руку. Впервые с момента их беглого знакомства он почувствовал, что очень хорошо понимает ее. Эта гордость, так похожая на его собственную, пусть и иного происхождения, была слишком хорошо ему знакома. И дело было не только в ней.  
Каллиста наверняка сочла его невыносимым снобом, оскорбленным таким мезальясом, а сам капитан был слишком возмущен тем, что третье лицо в ордене просто поставили перед фактом. Оба они приготовились нести бремя долга вместо того, чтобы взглянуть на надуманную, в общем-то, проблему с другой стороны. На этот раз Сикарий инициативу упускать не собирался. Он просто взял на себя смелость и ответственность. Как всегда.  
Каллиста, даже не пытающаяся прятать переживания, разрумянившаяся и уже успевшая пожалеть о том, что вспылила, уставилась на протянутую ей руку.  
\- Свое я поведение признаю недостойным, но если ты простишь меня, то я, в свою очередь обещаю, что подобное больше не повторится. Даю слово, - в подтверждение своих слов Сикарий несколько манерно кивнул. - Несмотря на то, что лорд Тигурий так и не раскрыл причин, по которым решился поженить нас, вопреки сложившейся в Ультрамаре традиции, я думаю, что мы можем быть счастливы.  
Каллиста и сама хотела бы знать, что за нужда заставила главного библиария ордена пойти на подобный шаг. Искра недоверия до сих пор не погасла, но раз уж перед ней, опустившись на одно колено стоит сам Катон Сикарий, ее супруг, то вопросы недоверия псайкерам можно отложить на потом.  
\- Обещаешь? - Каллиста накрыла своей ладонью руку Сикария.  
\- Клянусь. Слово герцога Талассарского.  
\- Это ужасно, - она покачала головой. - Ты же мой муж. Может быть как-то менее официально? Например, ты можешь называть меня по имени…  
\- Каллиста, мне кажется, что исполнение супружеского долга в нашем положение будет несколько затруднительным.  
\- Если уж совсем откровенно, то я тоже об этом подумала.  
\- Тогда не будем медлить.

Личные апартаменты капитана Сикария располагались недалеко от его кабинета и тоже выходили окнами на долину Лапониса, уже окутанную вечерними тенями. Обстановка не отличалась пышностью и излишеством, но была удобной и функциональной, с просторной прихожей и прилегающим к основным апартаментам небольшим личным армориумом, где хранилось боевое снаряжение капитана. В самих апартаментах напротив ложа на подставке покоился знаменитый Талассарский Клинок Бури, прославленный силовой меч Катона Сикария - единственное украшение этого довольно аскетичного помещения.  
С момента, когда капитан Сикарий последних раз был в своих апартаментах, обстановка немного изменилась. Старое ложе убрали и заменили новым, значительно более широким. На широком рундуке в изголовье появилось несколько небольших стеклянных фиалов с маслами - несомненно, забота апотекария Венатио.  
Главная особенность их брака, пожалуй, была даже не в том, что союз заключали космодесантник и смертная женщина, а в том, какие ожидания связывались с Сакратус Конубиум. Священный обед уже давно и изящно вписался в сплетение политических интриг и продвижение своих интересов не только внутри каждого ордена, согласившегося на искупительный брак, но и непосредственно в Экклезиархи и даже в Инквизиции, пристально следившей за тем, кто на ком женился. Развод считался недопустимым и за более чем три тысячи лет было всего несколько случаев, а судьба Сестер Битвы, решившихся на подобную обструкцию, была весьма печальной.  
Однако, в истории ордена Ультрамаринов таких казусов не случалось и, по вполне понятным причинам, с неожиданной женитьбой Катона Сикария были связаны вполне разумные опасения.  
Поэтому новая кровать была еще и намеком на то, что магистр ордена надеется на счастливый финал этого щекотливого дела. А что касается фиалов?..  
За прошедшие века у астартес, связавших себя узами Сакратус Конубиум, накопился весьма приличный опыт в делах не только боевых, но и скажем так, весьма интимного свойства. Ультрамарины, привыкшие жить и служить в соответствии с Кодексом Астартес, не стали отступать от традиций ордена и среди боевых братьев, с молчаливого одобрения магистров, были распространены достаточно краткие, но емкие инструкции того, как приблизить тот самый, счастливый финал, который обрадует принявших священных обет. Поэтому Катон Сикарий был весьма неплохо подкован теоретически, как и Каллиста, которая фактически была девственницей.  
Венатио прекрасно знал, какие средства помогут этим двоим как можно скорее одолеть науку познания друг друга, так что капитану Сикарию осталось лишь мысленно поблагодарить апотекария за подобную предусмотрительность. Иначе не избежать третьему лицу ордена очередного промаха, которых в течении сегодняшнего дня было более, чем достаточно.  
Каллиста стояла у приоткрытого окна спиной к капитану Сикарию, поспешно, но в то же время деликатно и почтительно освобождавшемуся от уникальных доспехов ручной работы с помощью сервитора. Сама Каллиста с задачей справилась быстрее и теперь ежилась от вечернего прохладного воздуха, такого свежего и бодрящего. Она ощущала на себе взгляд Катона Сикария. С того момента, как она скинула поддоспешный бодиглав, капитан следил за ней пристально, не отрываясь, а она никак не решалась обернуться и искренне надеялась, что это все из-за постороннего в комнате, пусть даже это и неразумный сервитор, но он почему-то смущал ее.  
Каллиста украдкой бросила взгляд на огромную по ее меркам кровать, представив себе, как будет спать рядом с новоприобретенным мужем. Они оба привыкли засыпать и просыпаться в одиночестве, но теперь им придется делить ложе друг с другом. Хотя бы иногда, в течении тех шести месяцев, что Каллиста будет проводить здесь, на Макрагге, в перерывах между службой в рядах ордена Золотого Копья.  
Дверь захлопнулась и Каллиста вздрогнула. Наконец-то они остались вдвоем и вопреки всем переживанием последних дней Каллиста почувствовал себя по-странному счастливой. Ничего плохого сегодня с ней произойти не может. Самое страшное, что может ждать ее - разочарование, но что-то подсказывало Каллисте: Катон Сикарий этого не допустит.  
“Гордость аристократа не позволит”, - усмехнулась она про себя, но вслух ничего не сказала.  
\- Наверное, будет лучше, если я лягу, - Сикарий с сомнением уставился на фиалы, расставленные на рундуке. Забыть предлагающиеся к делу инструкции капитану не позволила бы эйдетическая память космодесантника, но всегда есть какие-то тонкие нюансы, связанные с сугубо личным опытом и индивидуальными особенностями.  
\- Конечно, ложись, - Каллиста привыкла исполнять долг, но сейчас ей, как никогда, хотелось избавиться от назойливого чувства ответственности, как бы кощунственно это не звучало. Браки между астартес и сестрами битвы считались священными, но разве эмпатия будет лишней?  
Сикарий лежал на кровати и наблюдал за тем, как грациозно двигается его жена. Для воина любого пола важна не только физическая подготовка и грубая сила, но и ловкость и даже определенное изящество. Каллиста, без сомнений, была опытным бойцом, несмотря на свою молодость, и все же острый взгляд капитана подмечал некоторую скованность ее движений. Интересно, что должно произойти для того, чтобы Каллиста перестала думать о долге и подумала о себе? Сикарий удивился собственным мыслям. Неожиданно оказалось, что чувства каждого из них крайне важны.  
Каллиста взобралась на Сикария и замерла, стоя на четвереньках, опираясь на его пресс ладонями и часто дыша. Она хорошо себя контролировала, по-прежнему пытаясь относиться ко всему происходящему, как к неотъемлемой части Сакратус Конубиум. Сикария это даже немного обидело, но он не выдал своих чувств, а вместо этого коснулся лица Каллисты. В первый раз после заключения священного союза он позволил себе сделать это и теперь наблюдал за тем, как она смущенно отводит взгляд. Серые глаза Каллисты блестели и казалось, что эти вечерние сумерки будут длиться целую вечность.  
\- Все в твоих руках, - Сикарий коснулся ее подбородка указательным пальцем и провел по шее, задев цепочку нательной аквилы.  
\- У меня очень хорошая физическая подготовка, - тихонько прошептала Каллиста, - так что проблем быть не должно.  
\- Не должно. Ты просто не думай о них. А если я вдруг сделаю что-нибудь не так, просто скажи мне. И прекрати думать о долге.  
\- Я пытаюсь! - возмутилась Каллиста. - Но все происходит слишком быстро.  
\- Кажется, люди называют это страстью.  
\- Не в твоем случае.  
\- Откуда тебе знать?  
Зардевшаяся Каллиста распрямилась.  
\- Помоги мне. Немного…  
Сикарий сразу понял, что от него требуется. Каллиста приподнялась на коленях и подалась вперед, упершись руками в грудь Сикария.  
Для того, чтобы забыть о долге, достаточно было просто раскрепоститься и позволить себе отдаться внезапно возникшей эмпатии. И насколько она была внезапной, уже не имело значения.  
Похоть. Слово, до сегодняшнего дня носившее исключительно негативный оттенок, как оказалось, имеет много других значений. Катон Сикарий не испытывал страха, но все же ласкал Каллисту с опаской. Вдруг ей не понравится? Возможно, он действует слишком грубо? Или того хуже - ей больно, но она притворяется, потому что не может позволить себе нарушить клятвы верности священному обету? Идиотский обет! Разве только в нем все дело? Сикарий неожиданно разозлился на себя.  
\- Забудь о долге, - сказал он совершенно спокойно. - Ведь ты так хороша…  
Каллиста, хоть и решилась предложить развод, все же узнала кое-что о том, как нужно действовать в случае, если капитан откажется от расторжения священного союза. Пожалуй, самым важным для женщины было сохранять контроль над ситуацией. Такие деликатные вопросы, как разница в размерах, решались с помощью большого количества масла и правильно подобранных поз. Каллиста, обнаружившая, что Катон Сикарий находит ее очень привлекательной, отбросила мысли о том, что оба они что-то кому-то должны. Искупительный долг давно уже утратил свое истинное назначение, так почему бы ей просто не заняться любовью со своим мужем?..

Каллиста лежала на животе рядом с Сикарием, даже не пытаясь поправить сбившиеся на лицо волосы.  
\- Как же мне повезло, - она улыбнулась. - Сегодня я узнала о том, что же на самом деле представляет из себя сила Жиллимана.  
\- Не думаю, что наш благословенный примарх имел в виду именно это.  
\- Тшшш, - она приложила палец к губам. - Мне просто понравилось, как ты воскликнул тогда. Прости, не удержалась.  
\- Ну если ты исключительно в таком контексте, то мне, пожалуй, даже нравится...

Утренний горизонт уже какое-то время светлел, но солнце еще не взошло и небо было того неуловимо нежно-фиолетового, переходящего в розовый, цвета, что бывает перед самым рассветом и за которым охотятся художники, чтобы запечатлеть на своих полотнах. Легкий бриз легонько шевелил ветви горных сосен. Магистр Калгар любил по утрам проводить время в павильоне, выстроенном на одном из утесов над долиной Лапониса, забыв на полчаса нескончаемые заботы, связанные с орденом и всем Ультрамаром.  
Впрочем, не этим утром.  
\- Не стой на пороге, Варро.  
Главный библиарий отделился от тени колонны, подошел к магистру и встал рядом.  
\- Прекрасное утро, - сообщил он, глубоко вдохнув кристальный утренний воздух. - Что за рассвет!  
\- И в самом деле, - согласился Калгар, покосившись на друга. - Но ты ведь пришел сюда для обсуждения красот природы?  
\- Ну почему же, - улыбнулся Тигурий, - можно сказать, именно о природе я и пришел поговорить.  
\- Ближе к делу, Варро.  
Библиарий флегматично кивнул и вернулся взглядом к долине Лапониса, заливаемой первыми лучами солнца.  
\- Они провели эту ночь вместе, - сообщил он после короткой паузы. - Сакратус Конубиум вступил в силу.  
\- Я задавал этот вопрос много раз с того момента, когда у тебя случилось то видение, но повторюсь снова: ты уверен? - Калгар оторвался от созерцания долины и пригвоздил библиария пронзительным взглядом. - Когда я, по твоему совету, объявил всему ордену что вот прямо сейчас будет заключен Сакратус Конубиум, недовольство капитана Сикария казалось беспредельным.  
Тот лишь иронично поднял брови.  
\- Разве что-то может укрыться от ментального взора главного библиария ордена? Поверь мне, Марней, к этому утру они очень довольны друг другом. Больше нет причин для беспокойства.  
\- То есть, то будущее, которое ты прозрел в том видении, уже точно не произойдет?  
\- Ну, - Тигурий пожал плечами, - жизнь Астартес полна опасностей. Пока что неисповедимы пути, которыми рок может настичь капитана Сикария. Но тот вариант событий, который побудил меня искать для него спасение в священном обете, больше не существует благодаря...  
\- Благодаря сестре Каллисте, - закончил за него магистр Ультрамаринов.  
\- Благодаря сестре Каллисте, - согласился главный библиарий.


End file.
